The present invention relates to a display device employing liquid crystals, and more particularly to a display unit having an increased operational margin attained through the manner in which electrodes thereof are interwired.
Prior liquid crystal display devices effect 3-line matrix display by way of dynamic scattering for successively selecting the lines. This type of liquid crystal drive has an operational margin .alpha. (the ratio of the effective value of a voltage impressed across a displayed segment to the effective value of a voltage impressed across a segment not displayed) which is of a small value, .alpha..apprxeq.1.9. and hence has been incapable of driving a 3-line matrix of a guest-host type liquid crystals. The guest-host liquid crystal display requires an operational margin of at least 2.0.
Twisted nematic liquid crystals of general use operating with the foregoing operational margin suffer from the problems in that the temperature range in which the liquid crystals can be used is narrow, insufficient display contrast is achieved, and the response is slow.